Cry
by Mads22
Summary: Please read! My first HG/SS fic! also my first Song fic with Cry by Mandy Moore forgot to add the disclaimer to the story Hope you enjoy! Hermione and Severus must come to terms with the past and with each other...


Disclaimer: I do not own This amazing song or the wonderful words of JK Rowling! Mandy Moore is the true artist behind the song!

HPOV

I watched Severus Snape stroll around the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. I came back to Hogwarts two years ago as the new Charms Professor. I'm sure you've heard of me, Hermione Granger, formerly a part of the "Golden Trio." I was happiest here, so I returned. Ron and Harry made their lives, Harry as an auror and Ron as a ministry worker. Both had families.

I'll always remember

it was late afternoon

It lasted forever

But ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

I had a general idea of what you were thinking. You never realized it was I who saved you. It was I who came back for you. Realizing you weren't dead yet. I was the one who knew who was the real hero of the war although Harry played his part, as we all did. But you worked the hardest, the longest, and still weren't free. But it wasn't the constant reminder from fan-mail, love letters, and First Class Order of Merlin that kept those days in your thoughts. It was yourself. Your love and duty to Lily Potter. Her son, now safe, does not need your presence or protection. And I think that you grew used to it, dependent upon it. I noticed the dark clouds and the pretense of rain, but knew you didn't care if you got wet. Maybe, I thought to myself, you were going to let the rain wash away your fear and guilt. I hoped so. I knew you didn't know I existed on any other level than as a former Gryffindor know-it-all. I understood you didn't know that I wanted to be so much more to you than that. At times I would look into your midnight eyes and wonder if maybe you thought the same. You'd get this look and I wondered if you cast _Legillimens_ on me and finally understood. The thought didn't scare me, I wanted you to know. But I also knew Legillimency and practiced it. I cast it upon you and saw you thinking of your memories of me and how I'd changed. Also comparing me to Lily Potter. Denying to yourself that there was no way I could compare. The thought hurt me but I Understood where you were coming from.

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Returning to the present I saw you outside. Looking closer I realized the rain hadn't even started yet but your cheeks were already wet. I wished so much that I could comfort you. It hurt me physically to see you let yourself go like that. I'd never seen you put that barrier down. To be honest it scared me more than when I'd faced death during the war. I wanted so much to help you right now, but knew my help and love would be rejected. Afraid and scared were bad combinations for me. I acted on impulse.

It was late in September

Had I'd seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

SPOV

I saw her coming towards me. Dressed in a muggle T-shirt advertising love and peace and blue jeans. Her hair, once bushy and untamable now soft curls. I'd found myself considering her a lot lately and that scared me. I wanted her. I knew that. She lurched to a stop 2 feet in front of me. Realizing my cheeks were wet, I brushed at them with the back of my hand.

"Miss Granger," I said politely in my low baritone.

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

HPOV

I heard his words but couldn't comprehend their meaning. I looked into his eyes but couldn't see the end of the tunnels. Searching his face, I made no reply. After moments of silence I knew he was getting uncomfortable. I was surprised he hadn't banished me from his sight yet. All I needed was some sort of sign, a symbol that my actions weren't going totally unappreciated. Looking closer I noticed he'd been studying my face as I had done. This time it was his turn to cast the mind-reading spell. I saw in my mind as he did the memories. The times I'd tried to comfort him and talk to him only to be shunned again and again. He saw how I'd dreamed of him and of what we could be. But then, I knew I'd let him go to far. He saw how I'd screamed at his fall. Come back to the Shrieking Shack moments after the Dark Lord had fallen. Muttered spell after spell, put potion after potion down his throat in the hopes of reviving the man I'd loved… even then. Withdrawing from my mind in shock, he did it roughly. Enough to cause me physical pain. Without realizing it, I'd fallen to the ground holding my head. Summoning a headache potion he gave me the vial. I refused to look into his eyes to see the anger I knew would be there. I knew at first he hadn't wanted to come back. He'd cursed his lack of knowledge of who would do such an atrocious thing. I'd been selfish, done it for myself, and I knew now, I was wrong.

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to be your everything

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon

in places no one will find

SPOV

It had been her. I was stunned. I heard her whisper in a soft voice, not even realizing she'd spoken aloud the words I thought I should never hear from anyone.

"I'm sorry." No one should ever say that to me. I didn't deserve to hear those words ever. I'd killed Lily Potter, helped start a war that never should have happened to begin with. Made many people's lives hell by joining the Death Eater leagues, killed the only one the Dark Lord had ever feared. No one knew or even guessed how much regret and sadness was in me. I grabbed her by the tops of her arms and pulled her up. She still refused to look in my eyes. I knew she was an accomplished Occlumens but had purposely let me see, perhaps not realizing how far back I was going to go. Just the fact she let me in said more to me then she could've said in words.

"Hermione."

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

HPOV

I looked up at the sound of my name. His hands were so gentle pulling me up. Just as I'd imagined. I didn't see the anger I thought I would. I saw relief and kindness and love. Love for me? I couldn't guess. I invaded his mind and saw his sadness over the course of lifetime. Including the death of his mother, and the wrath of his father. I saw first-hand the rejection of the woman he loved and his attempts to let her go. I saw him watch me and my movements, and actions. I viewed his thoughts about his past and me. I saw him slowly fall in love with me. Taking care to carefully leave his mind I looked at him. All I could do was stare. I thought back minutes ago to me staring at him through the high, gothic style window in my room. I wanted him to see that, as well as the moment I realized he loved me and how that made me feel. Still no words had been said and later I knew people would consider that odd. Especially since _Legillimens_ was a spell no one was supposed to use. I conjured a vial, put my wand to my temple and put the memory, swirling like gas into it. I gave it to him and I stepped closer.

I wanted to know you

I wanted to be your everything

SPOV

I watched the play of emotions across her face. I saw what she saw. Some of what was viewed by her made me cringe internally but she didn't flinch. It seemed she'd known already, and because she was the one who saved me, she probably did. No longer did I view my life as living hell. I realized I wouldn't have expected or wanted anyone but her to have revived me. I moved at the exact time she did. I leaned down and gently put my lips on hers. She pulled back slightly and I froze afraid I was mistaken and had, for the millionth time done the wrong thing. I noticed her look up and for the first time I noticed the rain had started. I conjured an umbrella and handed it too her but she set it down. Lifting her face, she closed her eyes. She told me later that it was then she realized, there had to have been some kind of God. Because no one could have orchestrated a moment as perfect as this was for her. And I had to agree. Under the heavy rain I leaned down, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you," Upon hearing that she turned towards me slightly startled. But immediately a smile as bright as the sun played on her face. Pulling me towards her she was on her tip-toes and whispered,

"I love you too," and then kissed me into oblivion…

**A/N**

I heard the song and knew I had to do a story on these two with it…

The story didn't come out at all like I'd hoped or planned but I'm hoping it came out okay anyways…

Let me know! You can always message me, and please REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
